Electrical connectors for oil wells using electrical submersible pumps (ESPs) are subjected to a variety of harsh and demanding operating environments. As worldwide demand for oil has increased, demand for ESP service in deeper and more challenging environments have presented the pump manufacturer and the companies providing service and peripheral equipment to the pump companies with a number of difficult problems. The continual pressurization and depressurization of well connectors has heretofore led to early and catastrophic failures of ESP systems. The advent of the electrical connectors shown in the prior art and referenced below has dramatically improved the failure rate among ESP installations and led to widespread commercial success of this form of electrical connector. However, recent failures caused by arc over of the electrical conductor in the electrical connectors described in the prior art, particularly in deep, hot and high-pressure wells have exposed additional problems not heretofore understood or appreciated and provided the impetus for further study and this solution to the problems previously incapable of solution. The improvements in this application are expected to make such wells as successful with ESP completions as experienced in non-troublesome wells.